Raizo Gabi
is the Spearhead of the Kibaoni Army Corps. He is the spearhead of the Army with an intense hate for the Igasaki Ninja and a lust for power. Character History Raizo was originally one of the three generals of Gengetsu Kibaoni that had died sometime ago, leaving what remains from him is a broken mask In the present day, Raizo was revived thanks to the liquid fear Kyuemon had collected from Kamaitachi and Kappa's rampages. He made his move by incapacitating Youkai Kasha and easily defeats AoNinger, ShiroNinger and MomoNinger. AkaNinger take their place as his opponent and fights him before leaving, creating a rivalry between the two. Raizo would then take orders from Kyuemon when he reveals that the Ninningers were after the Sealing Shurikens. After AkaNinger forgets his promise to fight him , he had once acquired Youkai Tengu's help by making ShiroNinger as a hostage. Once AkaNinger arrived, he returned ShiroNinger and the two fought in Tengu's pocket dimension. But as Raizo about to win, the Tengu was defeated, making his pocket dimension vanish. AkaNinger regrouped with his team and together, they overpowered Raizo until he was forced to retreat by Kyuemon. Due to the injury he suffered, he was decommissioned from the battle temporarily. When Kyuemon wanted to get the End Shuriken, Raizo offered him his help by giving a corrupted Sealing Shuriken and upgrading the Hitokarage troops into the Jukkarage. After Youkai Daidarabotchi's defeat, Raizo had fully healed and sets his eye on AkaNinger. Then, he strikes a deal with Kyuemon to bring AkaNinger to him and that he would fulfil his need to collect human fears. With Raizo successfully defeated AkaNinger , he fulfilled Kyuemon's wish by terrorizing the city. He faced the Ninninger easily before Akaninger regrouped and the two had a rematch. AkaNinger's care for his family and cousins had bring forth a new Nin Shuriken that formed from four Sealing Shuriken. He used it on his Ichibantou, initiating Secret Shuriken Ninja Art: Blade Storm Fury Slashes which summon three other similar swords that helps him in defeating Raizo for the first time by himself. Raizo finally accepts his defeat and AkaNinger earns his respect. He was ready to die the way he always wanted, until Kyuemon begins to enlarge him. He begged him to let him die this way, but he refuses such an act and enlarges him, turning Raizo into a giant mindless monster and sent two Gashadokuros to assist him. The Ninningers summon Shurikenjin and BisonKing to deal with Gashadokuros but quickly overpowered by Raizo. Just as all hope seemed lost, the new combination system completed and they fuse their mechas into King Shurikenjin, which easily overpowered Raizo Gabi and eliminated him with King Unprecedented Slash. Raizo thanks AkaNinger for freeing him before finally resting in peace. Personality Raizo is a crude Spearman who desires conflict so much, he does not wish to be anywhere other than the battlefield. He's also dismissive of anyone he deems lower than his station, such as Kyuemon Izayoi. But even if that's the case, he can sometimes shown to be a great supporter of Kyuemon, giving her a corrupted Sealing Shuriken and a troop of Jukkarage to assist her in obtaining the End Shuriken. Raizo originally refused to receive orders from Kyuemon until she showed the Ninningers' main objective to collect purified Sealing Shurikens. Knowing this, he decided to act on her orders, if only so he can fight AkaNinger, the only one he had fought that actually put up a decent fight. Despite his rudeness, he is an evil warrior with the code of honor in battle. Such as not interrupting AkaNinger when he had another important fight to be finished and accepting his loss to AkaNinger when he was able to defeat him without any regret. Powers and Abilities ;Swordsmanship Mastery :As the Kibaoni Army Corps' spearhead, Raizo has an excellent mastery in swordsmanship. He was able to slash a Youkai and regress it back to its purified Sealing Shuriken state. ;Dark Magic Knowledge :Raizo seems to demonstrate several dark magic abilities in the series. Among them are: :; ::If Raizo received/corrupted a Nin Shuriken Sealing Shuriken, he can infuse it with an object and create a Youkai. :; ::Raizo himself is capable of turning a troop of Hitokarage into Jukkarage, granting them enhanced strength and weapons. ;Darkness Manipulation :Raizo can unleash a small torrent of darkness that affects a certain area within a range of 5 m radius. He can also channel them in his katanas. Arsenal ;Katana :As a swordsman, Raizo Gabi is armed with a pair of katanas which he uses in combat. He usually prefers using one but would use two when initiating his special attack. :* : Raizo concentrates lightning into both katanas and utilizes a double slash attack first vertical then horizontal in very quick succession, causing major damage to his opponent. ;Gashadokuro Zanbatō :Formed by two Gashadokuros, this giant sword was utilized by the enlarged and rampant Raizo Gabi against the Ninningers' mechas. Appearances *Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja! *Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears! *Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru *Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru! *Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away *Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! *Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle! *Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger *Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back! *Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination Behind the Scenes *Height: 201 cm (48.2 m: giant) *Weight: 236 kg (566.4 t: giant) *Favourite things: Duel *Favourite place: Battlefield *Attack power: 5/5 *Mysterious trick: 3/5 *Deadly Sword: 5/5 Portrayal Raizo Gabi was voiced by , who is well known for portraying in and in . His suit actor is . Notes *Gabi's head design incorporates an incomplete horned Hannya mask from Noh theatre. *He has the earliest death of any Sentai villain general. References Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Sentai Generals